


"15% Remaining..."

by ChloeOlivia



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOlivia/pseuds/ChloeOlivia
Summary: Beca has work to do, and a phone that is deader than she thought....luckily a certain redhead is sitting just across the aisle from her....





	"15% Remaining..."

**Author's Note:**

> 110% inspired from literally 1 second of a cell-phone commercial i saw on TV.....
> 
> i regret nothing. Lolz

"Oh come on... i charged this stupid thing this morning...." Beca muttered under her breath as she sat in her seat, looking at the annoying, familiar sight of her phone saying it was near dying, and she was literally minutes after take off. Smacking the phone with her finger, she showed off her frustration as she tried to get what little she could out of the dying device. She had e-mails to read and reply to and social media to maintain as she flew from NYC to Seattle, where she stayed when she actually had time to not be her busy, popular Record Producer self (which luckily for her, no one really knew producers by name, so she could fly all over the world without even so much as a 'Hey, aren't you...?' conversation on the plane. She could just settle into her seat, and spend a few airborne hours in blissful, working obscurity.....

 

... unless her phone was this dead. And of course, she, against her better judgment, checked her laptop... so it was sitting, fully charged, under the plane.

 

Though, as fate would have it.... a rather laid-back, precocious redhead looked over to see the rather demonstrative finger pecking of the woman across the seat from her. Popping out her earbuds, she casually asked the woman across the aisle, "Excuse me, miss.... what kind of phone do you have?"

 

Beca, jarred from her irritated fuming, looked up through her long brunette hair towards the voice that was aimed towards her. 

 

"Pixel 3..... why?" she asked, a bit defensively as she looked at the gorgeous redhead that was looking at her with such a warm, soft smile.... enough to be almost disarming, were she not so irritated by her phone's relative deadness.

 

"Oh, me too!" the warm, flirty redhead smiled. "Need some charge? I'm at like..... 87%" the redhead offered, extending her phone across the aisle towards her. 

 

"Dude, seriously?" She asked, partially taken aback, but mostly dumbfounded that this random, pretty girl was literally swooping in to save her flight, single-handedly.

 

"If by dude you mean Chloe... totes." the redhead smiled, her warm demeanor and infectious smile making Beca uneasy, but not necessarily in a bad way.

 

"... Who's Chloe?" Beca asked, a bit flustered, and even more confused.

 

The redhead just smiled. "Me.... I'm Chloe..... Chloe Beale." She explained, her tone warm and inviting, even as she watched Beca blush and devolve to the feeling of absolute foolishness as she didn't realize the obvious.

 

"Oh..... hey Chloe.... I'm Beca..... Beca Mitchell.." she half smiled, just wanting to crawl into a hole and hide until the awkwardness of her flub disappeared.

 

Chloe's eyes went wide. "Wait..... Beca Mitchell.... the music producer?" Chloe asked, as she played it cool, and didn't fangirl any more noticably than she could hide. "As in.... produced hits for the likes of Swift, Grande, Clarkson, and more?" she asked, trying her best to keep her cool.

 

Beca swallowed hard. "Yeah.... that's me." she admitted, almost immediately dreading it. "So, who's juicy secrets do you want to know about?" she asked, as usually most people who discovered who Beca was wanted all the scandalous gossip.

 

"No ones.... you're like.... a musical genius!" Chloe finally let slip, before blushing almost as deep as her crimson locks.

 

Beca was noticably thrown for a loop as she sat there.... she was shocked that when names like Ariana Grande and Taylor Swift were dropped.... that this woman cared more about her. Quiet, insignificant Beca. "I... I'm not that good.... i just help them be as talented as they are..." Beca played it off.

 

"Bullshit. I've heard Ari.... and I've heard Ari when you produce.... girl... You make her next level." Chloe gushed. "Sorry.... I'm really trying not to fangirl... but I'm a music nerd, and i mean like.... behind the scenes stuff..." Chloe admitted, opening herself up bare to the Record Producer sitting across from her.

 

Beca started to respond, then froze, tried to rethink her words, then finally stammered out, "Its ok.... you'd be surprised how rare this is...."

 

"Really? You're like.... DaVinci, or Picasso... just with music..." the redhead blushed, phone still extended between them.

 

"Oh, sorry...." Beca smirked, extending her phone towards Chloe, the phones touching, the pairs hands dangerously close to doing likewise.

 

"It's ok.... I always told myself I wouldn't fangirl like that..... I'm sure it's hella annoying..." Chloe tried to play it off, hoping she didn't manage to make the award-winning producer think she was some crazy stalker music nerd.

 

"Its fine, trust me.... you're the first to ever actually treat me like I was Ariana or Taylor..." Beca replied, blush flqshing across her cheek. "I usually manage to live in relative obscurity.... until i met you, Miss Beale." she teased.

 

"Oh please, call me Chloe.... well, for the next few hours until you disappear into Seattle... or elsewhere." the redhead said warmly.

 

"Ok, Chloe... and please, call me Beca....." the short brunette replied.

 

"Ok, Beca..... so, can i ask why you're flying to Seattle?" the redhead inquired, somewhat submissively. She didnt wanna make her uncomfortable.

 

"I.... actually live there..." she replied, feeling rather good to be so upfront and honest with another person.

 

"Oh.... that's great.... its a wonderful city." Chloe smiled.

 

"What about you? If i may ask..." Beca added, smiling back... slowly but surely being drawn in by the living ray of sunshine sitting across the aisle from her.

 

"Oh..... I.... it's a long story..." Chloe replied, getting a bit choked up by the memory. 

 

"Oh, no, that's fine, you don't owe me any explanation....." Beca tried to console the emotional redhead.

 

"No, it's ok.... i moved out to New York City to chase a relationship.... it didn't work." Chloe admitted, shrugging semi-nonchalantly at it all, though it was much more painful, in reality.

 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry...." Beca's facial features softened, and she wanted to hug the hurting girl. "... I'm so sorry he did that to you." 

 

"It's ok..... SHE ended up being an anchor that tried to sink me.... and i couldn't live that lie.... or that life..." she replied, opening herself bare.

 

"Her? Oh.... I'm sorry... i just assumed..." Beca blushed even deeper, equal parts for assuming.... and for realizing such a pretty girl was at least Bi.

 

"Its ok, no offense taken... but yeah.... i haven't dated a guy in like..... 6 years." she admitted nonchalantly.

 

"Girl, i feel you.... i can't remember the last time i had time to date..." Beca smirked, her heart fluttering inside her chest. Here was this girl, beautiful, warm, and kind..... and Becca was crushing on her like a silly, pathetic girl just out of high school.

 

"No guys in New York worth your time?" Chloe asked, intrigued. "I'd think you'd have your choice of any guy you wanted..." the warm, open redhead replied frankly.

 

Beca began to reply, then smiled playfully, and decided to try the odds. "... i never said i was looking for a guy..." Beca replied with all the bravado of her on the Late-Night talk-show couch, even as she was panicking and hyperventilating inside.

 

Chloe took in a deep breath, and their phones disconnected for a moment as Chloe processed what she just heard, but she reconnected them almost immediately. "So.... you couldn't find a girl worth your time then?" Chloe asked playfully. "So.... what kind of girl does Beca Mitchell look for?..."


End file.
